Walls
by lisamaem
Summary: What happens when the walls between reality and fan fiction crumble like delicious cheesecake?
1. Chapter 1

**Walls **

**Chapter One **

****_Note: None of these characters belong to me. _

"Mr. President. It's happened."

Barack Obama sat in the oval office staring numbly out the window at the purple sky.

"When?" he asked. He hardly felt his lips move. His necktie was loose and his shirt sleeves were rolled haphazardly to his elbows with his suit jacket strewn across the desk chair behind him. He ran a hand over his face. Michelle had started commenting on the bags under his eyes, and even the girls were beginning to notice something was wrong. He hadn't been sleeping well as of late.

In his seven plus years as president he had seen a lot. But never in his short life had he seen anything like this.

"This morning at 9:00 AM. At least thirteen green tornadoes with lightning occurred without any initial warning in various regions of the country. At least two hundred reported deaths and an increasing number of missing persons. Also, that's when the reports of…of creatures started to occur."

Barack turned around. "Creatures?"

"Yes. Monsters. Aliens. Strange, unidentified creatures began making appearances in cities, on highways. They're overturning cars and attacking citizens. What should we do?"

Obama set his jaw. "What we must. Send troops to every major city. The best defense is a good offense." At least, that's what his high school basketball coach always told him. So it must apply to real life, right? "We will do everything we can to stop this."

"Sir…do you think we can stop it?"

Obama turned back around to stare outside the White House. "We were warned this would happen. We thought it was nonsense. A fairy tale. We should have taken the prophecy seriously."

"Sir. How could we have known? She was just a girl. A _clinically insane _girl."

"Apparently not so insane. I want her brought here. I want to talk to her."

"But sir…do you think we can beat this thing?"

The president sighed. "The country is about to fall into chaos and anarchy. We will do what we can. But…I think we are going to lose."

* * *

Voldemort pointed his wand towards the sky. "_Portal Eviceratum!_" he yelled. A bright green light shot from his wand and into the sky. The clouds began to swirl and a cyclone formed quickly, touching the ground before him.

"Yeeeess," he hissed.

It only took a moment for the walls between dimensions to break down. Soon the fabrics bordering the realms began to unravel and various beasts and creatures tore through the portals. Vampires, werewolves, aliens, wizards, elves, and more appeared, angry and confused, and scattered throughout the area.

Once satisfied that the job here was properly finished, he waved a pale hand at the Death Eaters gathered behind him. "Come," he rasped. "On to the next one."

His plan was taking form. The walls between reality and fan fiction were crumbling to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella walked into the biology classroom as she had done every other day that school year. She sat in her normal desk in the third row next the stuffed armadillo. The armadillo stared her down as if to say, "I know you forgot to brush that rat's nest you try to pass off as hair, Miss Swann. And seriously, don't you wear anything besides plaid?"

I mean, sure, she wore a lot of plaid. But it's only because Charlie didn't know what else to buy her for her birthday. "You always love plaid," he'd say. "Besides, I know your shirt size in that brand. They have twelve different colors so I'm covered for the next six birthdays, at least."

She sighed. The armadillo was right. She really did need to buy a different kind of shirt. Maybe something kind of girly so Edward would look at her without wanting to vomit.

The class started to fill in slowly. She had been so zoned out thinking about her shirts it wasn't until at least ten people had filled the desks that she realized she knew no one in the classroom. Were they all new?

A boy approached her. "Hey? You're in my seat."

Bella gaped. She was really good at gaping so she did it a lot. "Uh. Uh. What? No?"

"No, you're not in my seat? Yeah…Yeah, you are."

"I'm…I'm sorry. Are you new?"

The boy raised his eyebrows. "Uh. Noooooo. I've been sitting here every day during fourth period for the last three months. Are _you _new?"

"Nooooo," she said, mimicking him. "_I've _been sitting here every day during fourth period for the last three months."

The teacher spotted them. "Is there a problem, guys? Oh," he said,noticing Bella. "You must be new here to Forks."

"No—" she started.

"She says this is her seat," the boy butted in.

The teacher smiled. "Actually, this is Chris' seat. You're probably just in the wrong classroom. Why don't you head to the office and get your schedule straightened out."

Stunned, Bella gathered her books and left.

This was weird.

* * *

Hermione was acting strange.

Well, stranger than usual. Ron was used to seeing her surrounded by tomes piled high, filled with dreadfully boring crap like spells and history. But this wasn't academically weird.

Hermione was _flirting. _

With _Draco_.

Ron stood behind a suit of armor watching. He felt like a creep, but he couldn't look away. It was like watching a car wreck.

Hermione tossed her hair back. Her usually frizzy mess had turned into glossy brown locks. Like she'd conditioned the shit out of it. She looked up at Draco haughtily and snapped something righteous using a load of big words. But there was something odd in the way she stood. Her body was angled towards Draco, as though she was trying to resist a magnetic pull towards him.

Draco, in turn, glowered over her. He'd reply with an equally snide remark that mentioned his social status and such. The norm. But his breathing was off. Quick. Haggard.

They were both glaring into each other's eyes, faces inches apart, so close Ron wondered if Draco could smell Hermione's breath. She's had the roast beef for lunch. It was probably rank.

Then Draco's mouth smashed into Hermione's.

Ron gave a horrified yelp and knocked the suit of armor over. He rushed away in a frenzy of limbs and disgust before Draco and Hermione could see who had made the ruckus.

He had to find Harry.

Hermione was clearly under a spell. That was it. That was the only explanation. She _hated _Draco!

He ran up to the Gryffindor Tower, searching for Harry. He asked around the common room.

Seamus told him Harry was upstairs in the dormitory. Ron scrambled up the stairs and burst into their dorm.

"Harry! Harry you're never going to believe—_WHAT THE HELL!?"_

Harry was lying on his bed in a disheveled mess. His hair was more tangled than normal and he was only half dressed. His shirt lie in a crumpled heap on the floor, his pants were unbuttoned, and his tie was loose around his neck.

And he wasn't alone.

Professor McGonagall was with him.

This. Was. Weird.

* * *

Firenze gazed up at the sky, eyes narrowed. Something was wrong.

As a centaur, he was the most knowledgeable of all creatures regarding the astrological aspects of the universe. He knew the planets and stars inside and out. He knew when a star died or was born. He always made accurate prophecies based on astronomical aspects of the universe.

But he had never seen anything like this.

Planets were appearing suddenly. Not just one or two planets that he had perhaps mistaken as stars (though he would not have made such a trivial mistake). They were very visible and very close planets of various colors and sizes.

He gazed through his telescope he kept in a satchel slung over his shoulder. These planets held life. They had atmospheres and some even held cities large enough to be faintly seen.

This was no natural occurrence. It was certainly magical. He couldn't imagine any sort of good magic would cause such a disruption in the order of the universe.

These planets were unknown. The unknown leads to fear. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. Suffering leads to hurting. Hurting leads to pain. Pain leads to killing. Killing would leads to dying. Dying leads to grief. Grief leads to revenge. Revenge leads to murder. Murder leads to more murder. More murder leads to war.

And in these circumstances, it would not be simply a war among countries. Not even a World War.

It would be a universal war.

That means planets would probably blow up.

Firenze sighed heavily.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Ron ran through the halls. The stitch in his chest pained him, but he couldn't stop.

Hermione, Harry, Malfoy, and McGonagall weren't the only ones acting wonky. Ron passed Oliver Wood in the common room polishing his broomstick lovingly and whispering, "My precious…precioussssss…" Lupin, who hadn't worked at Hogwarts in three years, was handing out chocolate to everyone in the hallway. Snape was sobbing over a faded photograph in a random corridor. Crabbe and Goyle kept walking in circles and bumping into eachother and tripping over themselves (Though the last part wasn't really odd.)

He had to find Dumbledore. Dumbledore would know what to do.

He jumped down moving staircases and skidded around corners. When he reached the spiral staircase, he took the steps two at a time and came to a screeching halt in front of the gargoyle.

The password. He had know idea what the password was.

"Ugh. Bollocks," Ron said.

The gargoyle shrugged and jumped aside. "Sure. Why not?"

Ron frowned, confused. Why would the gargoyle just let him in like that? No way was "Bollocks" the password.

He entered the circular office. It was as odd and eccentric as usual. However, there was no Dumbledore.

Ron approached the headmaster's desk. It was completely bare aside from a small parchment which read in hastily scrawled writing, _Love will set you free_.

What did it mean? Why must Dumbledore always be so damn cryptic? Why couldn't he just say, "Hermione, use your time turner to go back in time and save Sirius Black . He's innocent, by the way," instead of, "Three turns should do it"? Why couldn't he say, "Have a nice year, ladies and gents!" instead of, "Nitwick! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"?

And now. Now, why couldn't he just give a very concise explanation for why everyone was off their rocker instead of leaving everyone nothing but a shitty fortune cookie message?

Ron gave a yell of frustration and crumpled up the parchment, throwing it aside.

"Now, look here, boy. You don't have to throw your rubbish on the floor like that."

Ron spun around. "Who said that?"

"_I _did."

He looked up. It was the painting of a past headmaster, glaring at him.

Ron blinked. "_You _know where Dumbledore went!"

The painting shrugged. "Of course I do. We all do," he gestured to the rest of the paintings, some of which nodded in agreement.

"Well, where did he go?"

"He left with the time turner."

Ron gaped. "Dumbledore went back in time? _Why_?"

The headmaster painting scratched his chin. "Well, he said something about rekindling his relationship with Grindelwald. I guess he was under the impression that if he could change the mind of Grindelwald, they become allies and the world wouldn't be filled with such evil anarchy now."

"Or he just wanted to win back Grindelwald," another painting of a young looking headmistress suggested. "I always thought they were the cutest."

Ron narrowed his eyes, thinking of the note. "You're telling me...Dumbledore left us...to win back his ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah. That sums it up nicely."

Ron sank into the office chair.

Dumbledore gone. Everyone acting insane, jumping each other like animals...what was next?

The office door burst open.

Lucius Malfoy sneered at him. "I believe you're in my chair."

Ron jumped up. "_You're _the new headmaster? Says who?"

Lucius twirled his wand. "Says the Minister of Magic. Since Dumbledore has abandoned you all so suddenly and..._selfishly_, Hogwarts seems to have an open position in dire need of being filled. It was assumed by higher powers that I would most adequately fit the role."

"The giant squid must have been busy, then?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'd hold remarks like that to myself from now on," Lucius said silkily. "I'll let it slide just this once. But there will be some changes around here, Mr. Weasley...starting with the decorations in this office."

While Lucius was conjuring new drapes, Ron slipped out of the office and bolted down the spiral staircase. He had to get out of here. There was no way he could stay at Hogwarts with everyone acting insane and _Malfoy _in charge.

He felt like a coward leaving. But deep down he knew he would never be able to save Hogwarts from the inside. The cleverest people he knew were under some sort of wonky curse. He had to get help from the outside.

He ran out the building and into the Black Forest. Since he'd grown into his long legs and was no longer a gangly mess, he had become a decent runner. He ran through the forest, dodging trees and leaping over fallen branches and roots.

After thirty minutes, he stopped a moment to catch his breath. Crouched down, hands on his knees, he stood panting.

"What are you doing here, boy?"


	4. Chapter 4

Note: None of these characters belong to me.

A pair of gray hooves appeared before him. He looked up. "Firenze!" he exclaimed. "Hey, listen. I'm not doing anything wrong."

"You are a student?" Firenze tossed his mane and gazed at Ron. "I recognize you...a Weasley, yes?" Ron shifted nervously.

"Yeah. But...look. Everyone's acting insane. People are snogging left and right and Dumbledore is gone and Death Eaters are taking over the school...well, Lucius Malfoy is, but everyone knows he's a Death Eater."

Firenze's blue eyes narrowed. "Interesting."

There was an awkward pause as the centaur gazed cryptically into the sky.

"Um. What's interesting?" Ron asked.

Firenze continued to look into space.

"Hey. Hey, mate? What are you looking at?"

"The sky."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I get that. But what's interesting about the sky?"

Firenze said. "The universe is multiplying by the second."

"It's...wait, _what_? The universe is multiplying? Like... There are _new planets_ appearing? Do you think that's got anything to do with why everyone's acting all loony?"

"We are all interconnected."

"So it _does_?"

"When the harmonious balance is disrupted there is only chaotic imbalance."

Ron started to back away. "Look, Firenze, you've been really helpful and all…"

"You must return balance to the Force."

"...but I've gotta go."

With that, Ron Apparated from the forest.

* * *

"What the hell…" Han Solo narrowed his eyes. "Hey, kid. You ever seen that planet before?"

Luke looked where Han Solo was pointing. It was a large planet covered in green and blue. "Never. What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out."

Luke's eyes widened. "What? But you don't know anything about that planet! There could be anything there. What if there's no air? How will we breathe? What if the inhabitants are hostile and see us as a threat and kill us? What if-"

"I'll take my chances," Han said and steered towards the new planet.

* * *

The shire was filled with music and dancing and smoking and gaiety. It was Bilbo's birthday party. Never one to half ass endeavors, Bilbo's birthday celebration was as outrageous as one could imagine.

Sam and Frodo stood just outside the crowd, watching people dancing together.

"This is pretty swell party, huh Frodo?" Sam commented.

Frodo gave a sad smile. "Yes. Yes it is."

"Geez, Mr. Frodo. Why not try to sound a little more sulky? What's bothering you at such a happy time?"

"Nothing, Sam. Why don't you go join the dancing? Rosie has been staring at you all afternoon."

Sam looked toward Frodo gestured. Sure enough, the lovely Rosie was carrying a water pitcher and gazing at him coyly. "She is very pretty."

Frodo sighed and looked at the ground. "Yes. Yes, she is."

"But Mr. Frodo, I don't want to dance with Rosie."

Frodo looked up at Sam. "You don't?"

"No." Sam looked intently into Frodo's eyes. "She's not my type."

Frodo's lips parted in surprise. "But I thought…So what _is _your type?"

Sam smiled and leaned forward. He whispered into Frodo's ear, "I think you know, Mr. Frodo."

Frodo's breath hitched as Sam's lips brushed against his ear. "Oh, Sam…"

A loud noise interrupted their conversation. All the hobbits looked over the Shire to see a strange metal flying ship whiz towards earth and crash into the forest just outside of the Shire, bursting into flames.

* * *

Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, and Chewbacca jumped out of the ship. Chewbacca grabbed the two men by the bases of their necks like mother cats carry their kittens and ran with them as fast as he could through the dense forest before the ship exploded to smithereens.

"OH. MY. GOD." Luke whined when Chewbacca threw them behind a tree to safety from the flying debris. "OUR SHIP BLEW UP!"

Han Solo rubbed the back of his neck. "Looks like it. Thanks, Chewy," he added.

"Rrrrrrrrrrawrrrrrrrrwa," Chewbacca said.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"Well," Han rolled his eyes. "You could start by keeping it down. We don't know what's in these woods. It's probably best not to draw attention to ourselves."

Chastised, Luke sat on the ground and sulked. "So what are we going to do?"

Han and Chewbacca looked into the dark trees. "We find help. There's gotta be someone living on this planet. Let's go."

* * *

"_Witnesses claim a space ship fell from the sky and crashed in the middle of the mountains of New Zealand, in the exact region where Peter Jackson filmed the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. The ship exploded upon impact. When witnesses found it, it was nothing more than ash and debris, abandoned and empty. No bodies were present, leaving a huge question mark hanging over this strange occurence. Who was in the ship? Where did it come from? Some claim it was an airplane that ran out of fuel and crash landed. And some who are more suspicious claim it could be aliens. Could it be? Are aliens walking the earth…in New Zealand?" _

* * *

"Lord Voldemort, I do not disagree that your followers...what was it you called them…Ah, yes. Death Eaters. I do not disagree that your Death Eaters are ever faithful in serving you. But you would benefit unceasingly from an army of orcs as well," Saruman stated silkily. "For unlike your Death Eaters, my army of orcs are completely dependent upon leadership and will serve you blindly. Your Death Eaters on the other hand, have the ever present potential of betrayal."

Lord Voldemort fingered his wand thoughtfully. "An interesting thought. Though my Death Eaters know that should they follow me and love me, as I know they do, they shall be rewarded. And if not...punished. However…the more...the merrier. Let me see these orcs."

"Just look out the tower window."

Lord Voldemort walked to the window of the high tower they were in and gazed upon the vast army of orcs. They were squat, muscular, and hideous. No amount of goodness could possibly reside in them.

"Hmmmm," Lord Voldemort hissed. "I think we can come up with some arrangement…"


	5. Chapter 5

Going to the library without Hermione felt strange to Ron. However, she was the smartest witch he knew, and this was the first place she would go in search of answers.

Hogwarts wasn't the only place off its rocker. He was in London hiding out, and there were strange things happening here as well. Yesterday he'd been held at knifepoint by a man in medieval armor claiming to be Lancelot.

He entered the library nervously. It was massive. He felt a bit lost. Seriously, how did Hermione did it? How did she manage to find anything in these places?

He began scanning the shelves, feeling overwhelmed. He went to the history section. Boring. There was nothing on magic. Just a lot about random Muggle wars and religions. He then scoured the New Age section, but there was nothing to help him there but a load of rubbish about voodoo and astrology. Even the fantasy/science fiction section didn't help at all.

Ron had thought perhaps it was a magical library, being the largest library in London. Perhaps there was a secret section for Wizarding people that was concealed somehow. Though if one were to probe, he would admit he didn't look very hard. He was impatient and simply scanned the shelves, hoping perhaps a magical book would reveal itself by glowing or trying to eat him.

He approached the librarian sitting at the information desk, a middle aged man with thin, wire-rimmed glasses. "Er, excuse me, em," he glanced at the name plate resting on the desk. "Mr. Giles?"

"Can I help you?" Mr. Giles said in a gentle voice, looking up from the dusty tome in which he'd been engrossed.

"Er, yeah," Ron said. He hadn't really thought through what he was going to say. "I'm looking for books about spells…for history class," he added quickly. "Like, curses that cause people to act strange and randomly snog their teachers or whatever…"

The librarian took off his glasses and began to wipe them with a handkerchief. "Love spells are quite dangerous. Haven't you seen _Sabrina the Teenage Witch_?" He put his glasses back on.

"I don't know what that is."

"Oh, dear, and I have dated myself. It's a sitcom from the nineties."

The nineties? He couldn't mean the year, could he? It _was _the 1990's.

It then dawned on Ron. "Oh, you must mean a canal on the TB. No. That's not what I mean. It's not _just _love spells…ah, I mean. Not that anyone is _casting _any love spells. I just want to know if there's anything that can cause the world to go completely…mad…historically," he added lamely. "I've checked the history section, the New Age section, and the science fiction section, but I'm at a lost. There wouldn't be a sort of…VIP section, would there?" He tried to look intensely at Mr. Giles and telepathically inform him what he meant.

The man rolled his eyes. "The archeology section is where people meet to go snog. Whatever, I'd prefer if you waited until my shift was over."

Ron's eyes widened. "Wha—No! That's not what I mean! I mean…this really is for…for school."

Mr. Giles was silent for a moment as he peered at Ron curiously. "What school do you attend?"

"Just a normal school."

"I see. And that is a normal uniform, I suppose."

Ron looked down at his robes. He hadn't had time to change out of his everyday robes before entering the Muggle world. "I'm in a play," he said.

"What play?"

"A play about…judges."

"Judges," Mr. Giles said slowly. "Listen, young man. I may look like a common, dusty librarian to you. You are mistaken, however, for I am not the ignorant, dull, unworldly, hermit I appear to be. And I know there is something you are not telling me. I can smell your lies from a mile away."

"I'm not lying!"

"Then perhaps you could shed some light on the mystical events happening of late?"

"Wait…you know?" Ron said, bug eyed. "You know what's going on?"

"I know there are strange tornadoes and large freak accidents happening all over. Demons are manifesting left and right looking just as confused as humans. And if we don't stop whatever or whoever is responsible for this _we will all die_."

Ron frowned. "Bloody hell—"

"Language, please. And if you could keep your voice down a bit. We _are _in a library, after all."

"Sorry. It's just…I thought it was just my school. But it's…it's all over the world?"

"Indeed. Do you have any idea what is happening here?"

"Well…only a suspicion. Is there some place we could talk in private?"

"Of course. Come into my office."

* * *

Giles took off his glasses for a moment and pressed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger for a moment. He stood up and began to pace.

"So there is an entire magical world of witches and wizards living inconspicuously among us that is completely different from the witches in our world. Magic is an ability you are born with as opposed to acquired. Non-magical people are referred to as 'muggles'. And you suspect that all of the events happening now are the works of some wizard of which you cannot tell me the name?"

Ron nodded. "Well, yeah. That's a nice recap."

"Will you excuse me for a moment?"

Giles left and returned with a thin bright purple and red covered book. "I don't suppose this would ring any bells with you." He handed the book to Ron.

It was a children's book with an unmoving painting of a boy with black messy hair on a broomstick reaching for a small golden ball with wings. It was Harry.

Ron went ashen. "What is this?"

"It's a young adult fantasy book about an eleven year old orphan who discovers he has magical powers and goes off to attend a magical school. While there he saves the entire world from an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort."

Ron stared. "Blimey," he whispered. "Someone must have leaked it."

"Perhaps," Giles said. "But I find it odd that there has been an entire society of a thriving magical species and there is absolutely no mention of it in any of the texts I have read." He noticed Ron's questioning look, "I have read this book. You could say I'm a bit like Hermione in my thirst for knowledge."

"Oh," Ron said weakly.

Giles continued. "This, combined with the reports of other mythical characters of which I haven't heard and the astrological phenomenon of planets manifesting leads me to think that there may be more than your Lord Voldemort behind this. Or even if he is the one causing it all, he has become the least of our worries."

"You-Know-Who the _least _of our worries? That's impossible."

"Oh, believe me. If what I suspect what is happening _is _happening…then this is about to get quite dire."

"So what is happening?!"

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "We are from two different worlds. Dimensions, if you will," he put his glasses back on. "Our two worlds are not the only two which exist. I believe that something has caused a rupture between them all. Our worlds are all joining together."

Ron sat quietly as he let all this information to digest. "So all of the evil whatevers from your world and the evil wizards from my world will all be in one world."

"That in addition to all of the evil creatures from all the other worlds."

"Blimey," he whispered. "So what kind of things will be in your world?"

"Too many to explain at the present moment. But I have a proposal for you."

"Ah…okay."

"The place I used to work in is a hotbed of evil activity. The town was built over the hellmouth…I mean, the portal into hell. I suspect that it will attract demons from other realms as well, and I think I should go back and help. I'd like you to come with me."

It didn't take Ron long to decide. He had to stop this somehow, and he wasn't getting anywhere hiding out in Hogwarts or wandering this smelly library. "Yes, of course. Let's go."

"Good. I will drive us to the airport straight away then—."

"Airport? That would be so slow. I can Apparate us there."

"You can…what?"

"Apparate." Ron grabbed his arm. "Just stay calm."

And they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. President. She's here."

Obama turned around from the window he'd been staring out pensively.

"Good. Bring her in," he said.

She was young. Perhaps sixteen years old. Her long, wavy blonde hair was long and straggly, clearly not cut for many years. She wore a light blue button up blouse and jeans that hung too loose around her thin frame. But her eyes are what captured his attention. They were huge and blue, emphasized by her pale skin and small mouth and nose.

She walked with poise and gazed at him evenly and unflinchingly. She didn't look crazy at all.

"Hello. It's nice to finally meet you," Obama said, holding his hand out.

She looked at his hand but did not take it. "Hello," she said. Her voice was almost a whisper.

Clearing his throat nervously, he retracted his proffered hand. "Please, sit. Can I offer you something to drink? Coffee? Tea? A soda?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you," she said, sitting in chair.

Obama sat in the chair across from her, facing her. They sat silently for a moment as they waited for her tea.

"Excuse me, Mr. Obama," she said politely. "If I may be so bold…this isn't exactly a social visit. So if you'd like to ask me something, you may."

Obama pursed his lips. "Do you know what is going on?"

"Of course."

"You've known what is going to happen for many years, right? Your psychiatric ward has observation records of you talking about…paranormal events. Are you…some sort of psychic?"

She gave a small smile. "Of course not."

"So…how could you know what would happen? You aren't involved in any way?"

"You mean, am I one of the people responsible? No. The truth is, I was a prisoner of the perpetrators for many years."

"Your tea, miss," a young woman said, bring in a cup of warm tea.

The girl smiled warmly. "Thank you." She circled her small hands around the cup and held it up to her face, inhaling deeply. "I love chamomile."

Obama leaned forward. "You were a _prisoner_?"

"Yes. That's how I know all about the plan. His followers are not very smart. They were always bragging and talking about it. So when I escaped, I was a huge viability. I tried to warn people, but everyone thought I was insane. So I was put in a mental institution. People call it the loony bin, right? Ironic," She gave a small smile and took a sip of her tea. "Mr. Obama, I want to help. I will tell you everything I know."

He hardly dared to breathe. "I would greatly appreciate it."

Ron and Giles Apparated to Sunnydale, California.

"Okay, are all of your parts with you," Ron asked Giles quickly, looking him over.

"All of my—my _body parts_, you mean?" Giles spluttered. "You mean I could have been _dismembered_?"

"Only a little. It happens sometimes if I don't focus. Totally reparable though," he added quickly. "Well, if you're a wizard. It might be different for a Muggle…"

Giles quickly assessed himself. "Well, I seem to be all here. If you could forewarn me next time we do something in which I could become split into pieces, it would be appreciated."

"Sure," Ron said. "So, this is Sunnydale? It looks…nice."

Giles looked around. They were in the library. "We must find the others."

Before they could make a move the library doors burst open. "Giles! Mess! Demons! Everywhere!" A tall boy with dark hair who looked to be Ron's age panted. "Must. Breathe…" He stood up, and noticed Ron. "Who's this?"

Giles frown. "Xander, hello. How did you know I would be here?"

"Uh, because you work here, duh," Xander said. "Seriously, who is this?" He looked suspiciously at Ron. "You haven't been secretly training Scooby gang replacements, have you?"

"I have been in London for seven months…you don't recall me _leaving_? Where is Buffy? And Willow? And…" he looked around. "When did they renovate the library? I thought the mayor's attack had rendered it irreparable."

"Giles!" two girls entered the library.

"Giles, something super funky is going on," the blonde girl said. "I took out _thirty five _demons last night on patrol. _Thirty five! _Is that, like, a Guinness world record? It's like a demon orgy in the cemetery!"

Giles didn't reply. He was gazing very curiously at all three teenagers.

Ron cleared his throat, "Ugh, Mr. Giles? Do you want to introduce me?"

Giles stared at Willow. "Your hair."

Willow frowned. "Why? Is there something in it?" She picked up a red lock and sniffed it.

"It's long. How old are you all?"

Buffy gave a nervous laugh. "Ugh, earth to Giles!" She gave a playful knock on his head. "You're acting more senile than usual. We're still sixteen."

Giles became very pale. "Oh my." He sat down.

Ron shifted awkwardly. "Aaah, is something the matter."

"Well yes." He turned to the three teenagers, "You were all twenty-one when I left you."

There was a long, awkward pause.

Willow frowned. "Did you hit your head, Giles? Or…Or maybe one of your books fell on you while you were cleaning? Or maybe it's the library dust? Sometimes I get light headed when I spend too long inhaling library fumes from the dusty mustiness in here."

Giles sighed. "No. I did not."

"Guys, guys, guys," Xander said, stepping forward. "Giles is old and wise, and after all we've seen the past few months, is it really so hard to believe that future Giles would come back from the future with a strange redheaded man with a funny accent?"

"It's the same accent as mine!" Giles said.

Buffy cut in. "He has a point. Giles, something is buggy here, and we need to help. What do we do?"

"Thank you. Something is very…buggy, indeed. Well, let's just say I took a trip to London and met this young man here, whose name is Ron. He is quite knowledgeable about magic and is going to help figure out what is happening and defeat whatever is responsible for this. Whatever is causing this mayhem is resulting in more demons than usual. Buffy, you go patrol as usual, but you'll need backup. Xander, go with her. Ron and Willow, you both will team up and research on the computer. I will consult my textbooks."

Because Giles was the source for all knowledge in their minds, the trio did not question his plan or his trust in this new friend.

"On it!" Buffy piped. "Go team!"

"Yes! Buffy, don't worry. I got your back. Any demons attack you, I will be there, protecting you like a knight and shining armor."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Sure, Xander."

Giles left as well, leaving Willow and Ron staring at each other.

Willow gave a nervous smile. "So. Shall we?" she gestured towards the computer.

"Sure. I know all about compudders. My dad works with them all the time." Ron said. They said in the chair next to each other. "Okay, that's a lie. Well, my dad sometimes works with them, but I have no idea."

"You don't know how to use a computer?" Willow laughed. "What world have you been living in?"

"…England."

She chuckled and scooted her chair close enough that could smell her hair. "I'm assuming that's not the whole story, but I'll go with it. Here," she placed her hand over his and put it on the mouse. "This is called the mouse. You move it…like this…"

He watched the tiny arrow move around the screen, hyperaware of Willow's small hand on his. Feeling himself flush, he pulled his hand away quickly. "That's good. I get it now."

Willow frowned. A small wrinkle appeared between her eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

He wasn't sure at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Han opened his eyes slowly. His vision was cloudy and all he saw was brightness. How had he come to lie down? He'd just been traipsing through the forest with Chewy and Luke when he'd tripped over a branch and then...he couldn't remember anything else.

He squinted as his vision slowly cleared. A woman's face gazed down at him.

She looked like an angel. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with ivory skin and dark hair and gentle eyes. She stroked his face. "Wake up, Han Solo," she said.

She was lovely. Her voice washed over him like honey and milk and he couldn't help but smile.

"Who are you? Am I in Heaven?" he asked. "I always figured if there was a Heaven I'd never end up there."

She smiled at him. "You are not in Heaven, Han Solo. You are in Rivendell. You fell down and hit your head and became unconscious. I have bandaged your head wounds."

He reached up and touched his head, feeling a cloth wrapped around it.

"Who are you?" he said.

"My name is Arwen," she said. "Your friends are here too. Can you sit up?"

Slowly, he sat up against a pillow. He finally noticed his surroundings and found he was in a light room with billowing curtains and sun streaming through the tall windows.

Luke and Chewbacca were standing in the corner. "Finally!" Luke said. "We've been waiting for hours for you to wake up!"

"Well, I apologize for the inconvenience," Han Solo said sarcastically. "I'll consider your feelings the next time I decide to _fall unconscious_."

"Rrrrraawaaaaa," Chewbacca said.

"Thanks, Chewy. At least _someone _has the decency to care if I am okay."

Arwen held up a hand and they stopped bickering. "Come. Let us feast and sing and celebrate."

"Good, I'm _starving_," Luke exclaimed.

Han shot him a look. "Um, listen, doll. I'm not really the...singing and celebrating type of guy."

"But you must feast with us so you can return to your strength. And then, you will speak to Galadriel. She will have the answers you seek."

* * *

After they all feasted and sang and celebrated (well, Chewbacca sang, anyway), Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, and Chewbacca were led to Galadriel. Arwen and two other women were with them.

Galadriel stood tall and powerful, with gold and silver hair streaming down her back. Even Han Solo felt that he should bow to her.

"You are not from this world," she said, gazing at them intently. "But then again, you come from many worlds. For us, there is only this world. Middle Earth. You are not even from this dimension."

"Dimension?" Luke said. "What do you mean, dimension?"

"A dimension is like a measurement of space," Han explained.

"I know _what _a dimension is!"

"But you just said-"

"Stop," Galadriel interrupted. "Now is not the time for quarrels. We must work together if we are to defeat this great evil that is coming. I have seen what is happening. Worlds are colliding. An army of beasts is being formed. You must stop them."

"What kind of beasts?" Han asked.

"Orcs. Vicious, ugly, stupid, brutal beasts. But not only orcs. Monsters from other worlds as well will form a massive army that will overrun the country. You must help us or we shall all perish."

"But how can _we _stop them?" Luke whined.

"You have weapons we have not in this world. Show us your light sword," Galadriel stared at Han.

"What, this old thing?" he unsheathed his light saber and looked at Arwen standing nearby, staring directly into her eyes as he did so. "You like that?"

Arwen's breath hitched.

"Oh, yes," Galadriel breathed. "It is magnificent."

"Okay, but we don't even know where to go!" Luke protested. "We don't know the land, what we're up against, or anything about this place!"

"That is why Legolas shall accompany you as a guide." One of the women who had accompanied Arwen stepped forward. "He knows the land very well and is an excellent archer. He can protect you and enlighten you of our enemies."

Han started at the knowledge that Legolas was a man. "Ah…sure then. So when can we leave?"

"Immediately. And please…" Galadriel stared him in the eye. "Do not fail us."


End file.
